Legacy of Kain: A Shift in Time
by Nate Son
Summary: The 'Elder God' and Moebius, have resurrected Raziel. Once again, plunging the Soul Reaver into a state of unballance. Raziel and Kain shall have to face a new problem....
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of Kain: A Shift in Time

Writen by : Nate Son

AN: This isnt in the actual timeline. More like an alternate timeline, one where the ''Elder God'' and Moebius, have resurrected Raziel. Once again, plunging the Soul Reaver into a state of unballance. But...the sword had been lost throughout the centuries. Now, it's past those times, and Raziel and Kain shal have to face a new problem. It is not their world either...

The Pain of Life

Chapter 1

And again, through the precipice of torture, I found myself yet again in the spectral realm. But this time, it was silent. No wraiths trying to devour the souls that passed. No swirling sound of life streaming by. And the one thing that seemed to not be so comforting: no Elder God.

I stood, feeling the old familiar hunger, the need to devour souls. But this time, there was no other reason save my own survival. I looked around and caught sight of a lost soul that had not followed the natural flow of fate. I reluctantly pulled the cloth that hid my grotesque face from the world and devoured it.

I looked around, taking in the empty, almost erie environment. The place where the Elder God was, seemed devoid of any sign of him ever being there. Save for one large dip that served what I had thought to be where he hung onto the surface. And to that end, I decided to push it to the back of my mind.

I was reborn. I had no idea, or inclination as to why. I had been trapped within the Soul Reaver. For how I did not know why. It seemed it had been an eternity, endless pain and suffering, the likes to wich I would not endear upon no-one. Not even the one who I felt should deserve it. Kain. And yet, I felt relief that I was here. It was familiar territory, yet...different somehow.

I resolved to search around, find my bearings if I could. It had been ages since I had been here, or so it seemed anyway. But it was not the same spectral realm I had grown accustomed to. The place seemed to be out of order. Almost as if centuries had passed and the changes were taking slow progressive jumps.

Had I been pulled into hell? Had fate sought to torture me more with such visions of the world changing around me? And me with no way to pause the events? No. It was not that simple of an answer. I needed to find a way back to the material plane.

Perhaps here I would be able to find the answers to the questions that plaugued my mind. And give me a final absolution as to what was going on. I thought all this while I searched for my portal out of this realm. Hoping I would find my answers soon. And possibly Kain.


	2. Chapter 2

Resurection's price

Chapter 2

The Soul Reaver pulsed in it's holding place on the mantle. As if to violently protest something that had happened, and become angry at its fate.

It had been the only sign of life from the old sword since Raziel's sacrifice to join with it. It was unnerving to say the least. Perhaps Raziel was fighting to survive the blade's insatiable hunger? Or perhaps the wraith had finaly consumed him. For although Raziel entering it had calmed the blade, and given it balance; the balance of the world was far worse.

Such a pity. For everything we tried, the fate of Nosgoth was still not within our power to controll. And I, Kain. Was powerless to stop it.

Perhaps it was time to speak to an old friend. One who could give me answers. And all I had to do, was travel back through time to seek him out. Wich under the current circumstances, would have been prefferable. Moebius after all, was the keeper of time. Such a thing as death would be of no consequence to him, and of no consequence to me either.

But the blade could not stay here alone. And I took it upon myself to pull it from the mantle and strap it back onto my body. It felt good there, and I felt whole again. Perhaps I shall go have a talk with Moebius. Perhaps I will find out why he had not taken to revival even though he could if he wished. Death, it seems, is not permanent with powers like his.

I traveled for miles. Making sure to avoid human villiages, and staying away from cities. My form would not be so welcomed in this new age. And fighting is not so common that they would ignore me if I traveled through. And I did not wish to evoke more rage than they already harbored.

As I found the Time Streaming chamber, a memory came to mind. Of when Raziel and I stood here and debated my reasons for ravaging the Sarafam priests. It was as vivid in my mind as the day that I too was ressurected. It was almost Ironic that I had returned. For even I did now know what lay in store for me when I was to step into the vortex of the Time Stream.

As I stepped through the vortex, a violent shudder came about, and time itself seemed to stop. I floated in limbo for what seemed like an eternity. I looked around, seing the ages pass as if I were watching it from a crystal. Ages passing in reverse. Then, there was a flash, and I was in Moebius' fortress.

"Ah, Kain. The unholy abomination, upon witch the vampire curse was thrust upon. The one man who could have changed the entire fate of the world by sacrificing his life." Moebius paused to turn to me, in his arogant, self-rightious posture. "How does it feel to be the one to be the bearer of Raziel's death?"

"If I were you Moebius, I wouldn't delude myself with such trivial assumptions." I reply, taking a step towards him. He looked at me as though he had an upper hand. But when his scepter had no effect on me, he seemed to be a bit more cautious.

"I see you've kept your immunity to the scepter." he says, and backs off. "What do I owe to this time spanned visit Kain? Do you have a purpose? Or do you miss me in your decaying future?"

I laugh at this. "Only you could make such miniscule attempts in tempting my fate Moebius."

He scowls at me. If this aged, old fool had any expression left in his withered state. I suppose it's from his demise in the future. It's deteriorating him. It brings an odd sense of satisfaction, that I hardly feel the urge to continue this charade. But as in all things, time does not allow for such amusements.

"Then spit it out Kain!" Moebius demands.

I take a step forward, "I need to know why the Soul Reaver has become so unstable. It's as if the blade has become ravenous. Almost, hatefull at something."

This new bit of news causes a look of alarm, and he starts to stroke his chin. He does this for some time, and I start to lose my patience. "If I were you Moebius, I would not take so long in conjuring up an explanation. Especialy when your foe is one with little weaknesses."

Moebius glares then turns and paces. After a moment he turns back, with a concerned look, "The only possible explanation for this turn of events, is something has changed within the wraith blade itself. Possibly, Raziel, has been removed from the blade. Causing it to become unbalanced again."

"Very interesting, Time Streamer. But where would Raziel go, if he has indeed been taken out of the blade?" I question, growing weary of this banter.

"Where else Kain? The Sprit Realm. It would be the only place where he could sustain his form. He would be too weak from being imprisoned within the Soul Reaver. And most likely, he took the wraith form of the blade with him." he said, "Now leave me. I have preparations to make, and my death to look forward to."

And with that, he dissapeared.

I came here looking for an answer, and as always is with Moebius, I leave with more than I bargained for.


End file.
